


How To Feel

by TheGirlAtTheBackOfTheClass



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: I don't really know - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, enjoy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlAtTheBackOfTheClass/pseuds/TheGirlAtTheBackOfTheClass
Summary: Jonas just doesn't know how to feel.





	How To Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @LikeARiverFlows 
> 
>  
> 
> It's really short lololololol

Jonas doesn't know what this feeling is. When he looks at his best friend he no longer feels brotherly love, instead butterflies fly around his entire body. Engulfing him with feelings he can't understand. 

When did he start feeling this way? When him and Isak would lay side by side and Jonas would count his freckles? Was it when they were little and would practice kissing? 

He could talk for hours about Isak, his hair, his lips. His eyes Jonas knew longed for himself. Yet, even now, as Isak and him grind against each other. He doesn't know how to feel. 

He doesn't love Isak anymore, no. He's in love with him. And he knows exactly what this feels like.


End file.
